Une sublime vengeance Faberry Lemon
by GleekForeverLove
Summary: Quand Quinn décide de se venger de Rachel, elle a du mal a faire la différence entre haine et... Rated M


Fiction : Faberry

Attention /!\ : Rated M justifié.

Discamer : La série appartient à Ryan et pas à moi.

Depuis que je m'étais inscrite au Glee Club, afin de me rapprocher de Finn, je me suis rendu compte que cette idiote de Rachel, faisait tout pour me voler mon petite ami… Je la hais tellement… Mais je ne me laisserai pas cette idiote me voler mon mec. Et j'avoue que, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de me rendre compte que même, si elle faisait semblant d'avoir le béguin pour Finn, elle a des regards très insistant envers les filles du Glee Club, surtout envers moi. Elle n'arrête pas de nous regarder lorsqu'on se baissent et je pense que se serai le parfais moyen de vengeance…

Je décida de glisser un mot dans son casier disant : Rejoins-moi dans les toilettes entre le cours de maths et d'espagnol.

J'ai choisi cet horaires car M. Schuester sera plus compréhensif si ont arrivent en retard plutôt qu'un autre prof.

Ça faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que je poirote dans les toilettes et elle n'est même pas là… Je n'y crois pas. Elle ose me faire ça à moi ! Je m'apprêtais à partir au moment où j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je reconnu Rachel au son de ses ballerines, qu'elle avait probablement emprunter à sa grand-mère, qui claquaient sur le carrelage des toilettes des filles. Il n'y avait que nous. Je déverrouilla la porte, l'attrapant violemment par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur tout en refermant la porte à clef. Je la senti se crispait, et elle regarder intensément ma bouche. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi.

-Quinn, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sans plus attendre, je me jeta sur ses lèvres et je l'ai senti se détendre au contact de ma poitrine contre la sienne. Elle haletait bruyamment, et je décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, je lui arracha son immonde chandail, et lui dégrafa son soutien gorge puis sans plus attendre, je lui baissa sa jupe et enfonça ma main dans sa culotte. Elle était trempé et je sentais une sorte de pression dans mon bas-ventre… C'était probablement le dégoût… Ça ne pouvait être que ça et rien d'autre… Oui c'était forcément ça… Je commença à enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité humide, puis d'un coup j'en enfonça deux de plus, ce qui lui arracha un bruyant gémissement. Puis j'effectuai de rapide vas et viens sans la ménager. Elle commençait à se crisper l'orgasme allait la gagné… C'était le moment parfais… Je retira rapidement mes doigts et parti la laissant seule et complètement frustrée… La douleur dans mon bas ventre était insoutenable… Mais ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas être… exciter par cette fille… Non pas elle…

* Rachel * :

Comment est-ce possible… Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça. Elle venait de me doigté et au moment même ou je venais, elle est partie… Je n'avait plus le choix… Mon ventre me brûlait tellement… Je me suis donc enfoncé deux doigts, et ai rapidement commencé les même mouvement que Quinn et je vins quelques instant plus tard dans un hurlement étouffé. Je me suis ensuite essuyée sur du papier toilette et au moment ou je m'apprêtais à sortir, Quinn est arrivé en courant et elle s'est jeté sur moi en m'embrassant, et elle m'a replaquée contre le mur. Elle c'est déshabiller en laissant traîner son uniforme et a enroulé c'est jambe autour de ma taille afin que nous soyons le plus proche possible. Elle a pris ma main et la rapproché près de son sexe trempé, puis elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

-S'il te plaît Rachel, je t'en supplie…

Sans plus attendre je lui enfonça trois doigts ce qui lui arracha un fort gémissement…

* Quinn *

Je ne croyais pas ce que je venais de lui demandais… J'étais en train de me dirigeais vers le cours de M. Schuester, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui ce passait… J'ai donc couru vers les toilettes, et voilà ou j'en suis… Rachel était en train de me doigté dans les toilettes, qui lu crût sérieusement… Je suis venu au bout de quelques secondes dans un fort gémissement saccadé, les mouvement de Rachel était à la fois brutale et agréable, nous nous sommes assises toujours l'une dans l'autre, le silence était troublé par nos deux respiration qui s'accordait parfaitement… Je l'ai embrassé comme jamais pendant qu'elle retirait doucement ces doigt de mon intimité...C'était géniale… Une fois fini, je me rhabilla et posa un baiser sur la joue de Rachel, puis je lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

-Rendez-vous demain même heure…


End file.
